tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Let Her Go
Let Her Go jest piętnastym odcinkiem szóstego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis JULIE PLEC I JEJ REŻYSERSKI DEBIUT — Po przydzieleniu zadania dla każdego z przyjaciół, Caroline próbuje radzić sobie ze swą obecną sytuacją, gdy rzeczywistość zaczyna się kręcić wokół niej. Spędzając dzień z przyjaciółką, Elena staje się zaniepokojona, kiedy zaczyna dostrzegać dziwne zmiany w jej zachowaniu. Tymczasem Alaric staje się nieufny wobec Kaia, który rozpoczął przeżywanie nieoczekiwanych konsekwencji 'połączenia' i zdesperowany zwraca się do Jo po pomoc. Gdzie indziej, gdy Bonnie znajdzie w nieznanej dla siebie sytuacji, Matt i Tyler zastanawiają się nad wielką zmianą w ich życiach. A kiedy Damon oferuje Caroline radę jak rodzić sobie ze wszystkim co się wokół niej dzieje, zmusza się do ponownego przeżycia bolesnych wspomnień z udziałem jego własnej matki. Streszczenie Obsada Postacie główne *Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore *Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey jako Lorenzo © Postacie cykliczne *Marguerite MacIntyre jako Elizabeth Forbes (retrospekcja/ciało) *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe jako Josette Laughlin *Chris Wood jako Malachai Parker *Mckenna Grace jako mała Caroline Postacie gościnne *Annie Wersching jako Lillian Salvatore *Sawyer Bell jako mały Stefan (retrospekcja) Soundtrack *James Bay - Let it Go *Ryan Star - Bullet *Sam Baker - Go in Peace *Sleeperstar - Details *Night Terrors of 1927 - Shine *Damien Rice - The Greatest Bastard *Lights & Motion - Fireflies Cytaty Damon: Liz Forbes była moją przyjaciółką. W swych ostatnich chwilach poprosiła mnie, bym przekazał wiadomość jej córce, ale przerwałem jej, nim zdążyła powiedzieć za dużo. Oznajmiłem jej, że będzie mogła sama to powiedzieć Caroline, ale nie miała na to szansy. Twoja mama chciała, byś wiedziała, jak dumna była z ciebie i ma do tego pełne prawo. Jesteś piękną i silną kobietą, hojną przyjaciółką i jasnym światełkiem w morzu ciemności. Powiedziała, że jesteś niezwykła i taka jesteś, taka była ona sama. Liz była bohaterem tego miasta. Była bohaterem was wszystkich i była bohaterem dla mnie. Żegnaj, szeryf. Będziemy za tobą tęsknić. Ciekawostki *To pierwszy odcinek napisany przez Julie Plec. Przedtem zajmowała się jedynie reżyserią. **To także pierwszy odcinek napisany i wyreżyserowany przez jedną osobę. *Tytuł odnosi się do pogrzebu Liz. *Kai cierpi z powodu konsekwencji połączenia, ale kiedy Jo oddaje mu dobrowolnie swą magię, dochodzi do siebie. *Okazuje się, że Jo jest w ciąży. Alaric oświadcza się jej, a ona przyjmuje jego zaręczyny. *Pojawiają się retrospekcje do roku, w którym zmarła matka Stefana i Damona - 1857. Stefan ma wtedy 10 lat, a Damon 17. *Bonnie wydostaje się ze swego więzienia, ale zanim jej się to udaje, spotyka tajemniczą kobietę. Damon uświadamia ją, że to jego matka. *Matt i Tyler postanawiają rozpocząć szkolenia, by móc zostać policjantami. *Caroline nie potrafi pogodzić się ze śmiercią matki, dlatego wyłącza uczucia. Widea promocyjne TVD 6x15 Promo TVD 6x15 Sneak Peek 1 TVD 6x15 Sneak Peek 2 Galeria |-|Promocyjne= TVD 6x15 caroline.png TVD 6x15 damon.png TVD 6x15 elena.png TVD 6x15 pogrzeb stefan matt caroline elena damon.png TVD 6x15 pogrzeb szeryf.png TVD damon mowa 6x15.png TVD 6x15 damon liz.png TVD 6x15 stefan caroline.png TVD 6x15 bonnie.png |-|Gify i obrazki= Kategoria:Retrospekcje Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 6